Ryoma's Twin
by White Alchemist Taya
Summary: Ryoma's little sister has come out of her three year coma, she's arrives at Japan for a new life. What happens when Ryoma and her reunite? There is a problem, she has the body of a twelve year old, but a mind of a nine year old. How will she cope? SlightAU
1. Court one

_Yo, White Alchemist Taya here. This is my first PoT fic so go easy on me. This is going to be different from the anime. Anyway I hope you like it. Give me your thoughts by reviewing._

_**Disclaimer- **__I don't own the handsome princes._

* * *

Ryoma walked down to the dining table yawning, already in his school uniform. He looked around while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He woke up early this morning with a bad feeling. His father was nowhere to be seen and his mother and cousin were too silent in the kitchen. A slightly depressed atmosphere hung in the air.

Ryoma sat in his chair and mumbled a small, "Ohayou (morning)".

Rinko turned around as soon as she heard her son's voice. "Ohayou Ryoma."

Nanako did the same, but the depressed atmosphere was still there.

Ryoma looked around and asked. "What's going on?"

"We got a phone call."

Ryoma looked behind him and saw his father leaning slightly on the shoji (sliding door) in his usually attire.

Ryoma had an uninterested look. "Che."

Nanjiro frowned at his son's attitude, but continued none of the less. "It was about the surgery being performed today."

Ryoma froze. He realised he forgot what today was. Ryoma stood up and left. "I'm going to school," he said monotonelessly.

"But Ryoma-san! What about your breakfast?" Nanako called after him.

The front door slammed in reply.

Rinko turned to her husband. "He seems to be taking this well."

Nanjiro shook his head. "He's just in shock, that's all."

Rinko gave him a sad smile. "Do you think she will make it?"

"I'm sure she will, Oba-san (Aunty)," Nanako said.

Nanjiro nodded. "She's tough, she'll get through," he added.

"I hope so," Rinko whispered as tears clouded her vision.

* * *

Ryoma trudged towards Seigaku as his mind was elsewhere. Moments later he felt something under his foot. It was only a pebble. Ryoma glared at it from under his hat as if it was the cause of his problems. Irritated, he kicked it away as hard as he could.

Ryoma let out a frustrated sigh and continued on his way to school.

"Oi!! Echizen!!" a familiar voice called.

Ryoma looked over his shoulder. Momo was heading towards him on his bike. The bike skidded to a halt when Momo caught up. He hopped off.

"Yo, Echizen. You left early, why didn't you wait up?"

"Momo-senpai." Ryoma mumbled absently.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that the pork bun stall is having a 50 off today…"

Ryoma just tuned Momo out who was just rambling on about food. His thoughts were all focused on the outcome of the surgery. Ryoma ignored Momo all the way to school except for the occasional "hmph".

"Oi Echizen, are you listening?" Momo questioned.

Ryoma didn't take any notice and just walked past him through the gates of the school.

Momo raised an eyebrow. "What's up with him?"

Shrugging it off, Momo walked towards the bike racks.

* * *

"Echizen-kun. Echizen-kun! Echizen!!"

Ryoma snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed that the teacher was standing right next to his desk.

"I know it's the lesson before lunch but you have to pay more attention in class please, Echizen-kun," his teacher scolded. "Now can you please answer the question on the board in English?"

Ryoma sighed, "Hai (yes)."

He headed towards the board and picked up the chalk. With one hand in his pocket he glanced at the question and wrote. English was the easiest subject considering he lived in the US.

"Is this fine?" Ryoma asked somewhat tired.

"H-hai," the teacher stuttered, shocked that the question was solved so quickly.

With another sigh, Ryoma walked past all the whispering to his seat. He was glad the teacher didn't bother him for the rest of the lesson.

The bell rang signalling that the lesson ended. Ryoma packed up and left as quickly as possible.

"Oi, Echizen!!! You can't go out yet!!! It's still lunch! Echizen! Are you listening?" screeched Horio.

Ryoma walked out without hearing a single word. Sakuno stared at him as he walked out.

"Ryoma-kun…" she whispered in a concerned voice.

Ryoma laid on the roof staring at the sky, the slight breeze brushed the hair underneath his hat. He held a calm look as he thought about his past. A girls' soft twinkle of laughter filled his head, a frown wandered to his lips as he wondered whether he would ever hear it again.

'_My tennis has improved a lot, when you come back I'm going to show you everything…'_

Ryoma closed his eyes and fell in a slight slumber.

* * *

"Nyaa!! Ochibi (kiddo) is late for practice! What do you think happened?!" Eiji panicked, waving his arms in the air. In an instant Oishi was by his side trying to calm him down.

The regulars were gathered around, they too wondered where Seigaku's pillar of support was.

"He wasn't in the cafeteria when I got there." Momo spoke up.

"Saa (well)…maybe one of the ichi-nen (first years) would know," suggested Fuji.

"Aa (yea)," Tezuka voiced as he gave a small nod.

As if the gods were listening the ichi-nen trio walked by carrying baskets of tennis balls.

"Ne (hey), Horio. Have you seen Echizen?" Momo asked.

The ichi-nen trio stopped. "Nope, we haven't seen him since last period," said Horio. Katsuo and Kachirou nodded to agree with him.

Inui snapped his notebook shut. "It's a ninety percent chance that Echizen is on the roof asleep, seven percent he went home and the other three percent he has classroom duties," he stated as he adjusted his glasses.

"Someone should go get him," fussed Oishi.

"Dare (who)?" a voice cut in.

Everyone turned to look at the speaker. Ryoma was standing just a metre away.

"Ochibi!!" Eiji hollered and latched onto him.

"Kikumaru-senpai…can't…breathe."

Oishi rushed over and pried Eiji off Ryoma. Tezuka gave Ryoma a small glare, "Echizen, ten laps around the court."

"Usu (yes)," Ryoma tugged the hat over his eyes and took off.

"Maa…something is wrong with Echizen," Fuji commented.

Momo looked thoughtful, "come to think of it. He was weird this morning too."

"Fuushhh…it's none of our business," Kaidoh hissed and walked off to continue training.

"That mamushi (viper), he thinks he's so great," Momo muttered darkly.

"Perhaps we should let him sort it out??" suggested Taka.

The rest of the regulars all nodded, except Tezuka.

Practice went on as usual except for the occasional worried glances at Ryoma.

After practice Momo walked towards Ryoma. "Oi, Echizen. Me and Eiji-senpai are gonna to grab some burgers wanna come?"

Ryoma glanced at him and tugged the hat over his eyes. "Maybe next time, Momo-senpai."

With that Ryoma walked off heading towards home leaving Momo staring at him confused.

"Tadaima (I'm home)," Ryoma said in a dead tone.

There was no answer. He took off his shoes and stepped inside. Ryoma made his way to the sitting room. Nanjiro sat on the porch reading his perverted magazines. Ryoma stood there staring at his fathers back.

"It finished an hour ago…there was no change. We have to wait and see," Nanjiro spoke up without the usual teasing tone.

A frown marred Ryoma's face, he turned and walked to his room. The door slammed behind him.

* * *

Three days later…a hospital in America.

A girl was sleeping on the bed with a content look on her face. The nurse was cleaning the dust in the room.

The heart monitor sped up. The nurse looked at the girl as her fingers twitched.

"**Doctor!!! Come quick!!! She's waking!**" the nurse called as she rushed out.

The girls' eyes fluttered, slowly opened and revealed a pair of golden irises.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hey all! I hope you liked that chapter. The next one might have more information so stay tuned!!_

_The words in __**bold**__ are said in English._

_White Alchemist Taya (W.A.T) signing out._


	2. Court Two

_English is in __**bold**_

_**Disclaimer-**__ PoT is not mine._

* * *

Three months later…

Ryoma stared at the ceiling in his bedroom. He thought about the events that had passed. First moving to Japan and then becoming a regular on the Seishun Gakuen Tennis Team. The memory of being told about the surgery flashed in his mind.

Regret washed over him, he didn't even bother to check up on her while he was in America for the US Open. But there was the Zengoku Taikai (Nationals) and he couldn't let his team down. He mused about the match he had with the fat Higaku Chuu (Higa Middle School) student, but what amazed him was Tezuka-buchou's (captain's) skill.

So Seigaku had won their first match in Zengoku Taikai.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said with a smirk.

He glanced at his clock, it was 9:30pm. Ryoma closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

* * *

Late that afternoon…

A girl standing at the boarding terminal with a messenger bag waved goodbye to her caretakers for the last three months. As she turned to go a feminine voice called out, "**don't forget! Look after yourself and don't over exhaust your body!**"

The girl looked back and green-black hair fell to the side of her face. She gave a small nod and continued her way. _**'Mama, Papa, Brother, I'm coming.'**_

With that hopeful thought, she entered the gates and made her way to Japan.

The plane trip was long, almost 18 hours. The girl looked at her watch, it read 8:30 am. She stood there looking around, she was told that someone was to pick her up.

"Yo, bishoujo (pretty girl)," a male voice whispered in her ear from behind.

The girl spun around, she came face to face with Nanjiro.

"**Papa!**" She whispered loudly, she then dropped her bag and flung her arms around his neck.

"**Nice to see you too, squirt," **he said with a smirk on his face. **"Might be better if you use Japanese, we are in Japan after all."**

She let him go and gave him a smile and nod.

"Okay!! Let's go home!!" he called out enthusiastically and marched off.

The girl gave a small laugh and ran after her father.

* * *

"Oh my baby girl! I'm so glad you're here! I was so relieved that you woke! It's been three years!" Rinko sobbed as she hugged the girl.

"**Mama…"** the girl trailed off, her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall.

"I was so worried! What happened?!"

"Rinko," Nanjiro scolded as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Rinko turned her teary eyes to him in question. His eyes soften, "look," he stated as he gestured towards his twelve year old daughters' face.

Rinko looked to see that her eyes were glazed with memory as the tears trailed down her pale cheeks.

"Sumimasen (I'm sorry) Mama, Papa," she whispered as more tears fell.

A sob tore from her throat as she broke down in front of her parents. Rinko was heartbroken to see her little girl in emotional pain. Nanjiro was saddened also.

"Don't worry about it. They're gone now, you're safe here. Remember no matter what happens we love you," Rinko soothed as she rubbed her daughters' back calming her down.

As the tears and sobs subsided, the parents set off to catch up on what they missed in the past years and to talk about her future in the next three and a half hours.

Nanjiro walked up the stairs and headed towards a specific room. He opened the door and entered. The room was plain, a bed, a dresser and a closet.

On the bed was his daughter sleeping peacefully. Nanjiros' eyes softened as he watched her doze.

After a while his eyes caught the clock just resting beside her bed. It read 4:08pm. Nanjiro stepped to the side of the bed, he gently shook her. "Yo, bishoujo. It's time to wake up. We got to get you enrolled."

She stirred and slowly sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She got out of bed with a yawn.

"I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes, you should get dressed and pretty yourself up ne," Nanjiro gave her a playful grin.

She just blinked at him. A sweat drop formed on his head. Nanjiro scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"I guess you're still too young for that."

She just stared at him blankly. More sweat drops formed, "I'll just let you get dressed…" With that said, Nanjiro quickly walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

She arrived downstairs dressed in a simple blue shirt and skirt.

Nanjiro gave her a cheeky grin. **"Let's go!"**

He marched off towards the car with a tired girl in tow.

* * *

"It was nice meeting you," the kochou (principal) said as he stood up to shake Nanjiro's hand.

"Thanks for accepting her on such a short notice," Nanjiro replied.

"No problem, glad to for one of our old students, Ryuuzaki-sensei would be here soon," the kochou included. Nanjiro nodded.

"It was nice meeting you little one," the kochou said in the girls direction.

She suddenly found her shoes interesting as she clutched her father's sleeve harder and slowly nodded.

The sound of knocking snapped her out of her gaze. The girl looked up to see a woman of mid-fifties walking in.

"I'm here as you asked kochou-sensei," the woman's eyes caught the sight of Nanjiro. "Aa, Nanjiro, never expected to see you here."

Nanjiro inclined his head, "Ryuuzaki-baba."

The kochou cleared his throat, "I'm sure you two have something to discuss, excuse me I've got work to do."

The three of them bowed and left the principal to his business.

"Saa, who's the girl?" Ryuuzaki asked.

Both daughter and father looked at her. "She's my young one," Nanjiro answered.

Sumire nodded, "so she's the one eh?"

"Mochiro (of course)," Nanjiro answered as he gave a grin. He slowly pried his daughter off his sleeve. "Go with the baba (old hag) here."

The girl shook her head and reattached herself.

"**Come on,** be a good girl and go," he tried again.

Still she wouldn't budge.

Sumire gave a small laugh, capturing the attention of the two. "I'll show you around the school and we can go see Ryoma later."

The girls' eyes widened slightly, she let go of her fathers sleeve and attached herself to Sumire. The woman barked a laugh.

"Looks like the tables have turned huh, Nanjiro."

He chuckled, "make sure she is with the gaki (brat). I'm off." Nanjiro patted his daughter on the head. "See you later, tell me about seishonen's girlfriend."

The girl looked at him confused. Sumire shook her head, "as perverted as ever, Nanjiro."

The females watched as he strolled out of the building.

Sumire turned to the child at her elbow, "shall we go?"

The girl nodded, both walked off as Sumire pointed out parts of the building.

The last stop was a classroom on the third floor.

Sumire spoke, "I have something to do before we go see Ryoma. Iidesuyo (is that ok)?"

The girl nodded and Sumire slid the door open.

A tall boy with brown hair looked up, his oval glasses glinted. He stood up, "Sensei," he acknowledged.

The girl stepped behind Sumire trying to shield herself from the hard stare she received.

"Ah, Kunimitsu. Finishing up on things?" The coach asked.

Tezuka nodded. The girl drifted of as the older two conversed about training.

The sound of tennis balls and voices echoed through the open window. Curiosity took hold and she wandered towards it. Out the window was the boys tennis club doing the usual training. She spotted a familiar white hat and leaned out more, watching as it ran around the enclosure of one of the courts.

The girl was absorbed in watching the hat that she did not realise that someone called her name.

It was a while before a hand was placed on her shoulder snapping her out of her gaze. The girl immediately flinched and stiffened from the contact, the movement did not go unnoticed by the two. She turned to the direction of the hand and came face to face with Sumire.

"Let's go see Ryoma ne?" Ryuuzaki-sensei said with a smile. The girl nodded. "Kunimitsu, are you coming?"

"Hai." Came from the stoic buchou.

They headed down to the tennis courts, the girl walking at Sumire's elbow clutching her sleeve.

* * *

Ryoma slowed to a stop as he finished his laps. He was puzzled by the behaviour of the household earlier this morning. His father wasn't there like he usually was and his mother had prepared extra food.

Ryoma panted and shook his head from his thoughts. He picked up his racket from the wall and headed to the gate of the courts.

"Ryoma!" The voice of the coach rang out.

Ryoma gave his hat a tug, placed his racket on the crook of his arm, stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over.

He approached the figure of his coach, unsurprisingly his buchou was standing with her. But what shocked him was the girl that stepped into view.

Ryoma's tennis racket clattered to the ground.

A name slipped through his lips, "Rei."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So, chapter 2 is finished. How was it? Well, it's just done._

_W.A.T_


End file.
